1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to method and apparatus for retail business inventory and, more particularly, the invention is directed to an optically readable code identifier ticket and sorting apparatus for reliably reading out binary coded digital data from a large volume of tickets in much reduced time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While optically readable coded data imprints have been available for some time on various products sold at retail outlets, Applicant knows of no such coded labeling system wherein a binary coded ticket of tear-off form is utilized for subsequent processing through ticket sorting, reading and computer compilation of related inventory data; and, processing is done in a manner which may be customized for an individual store owner's particular inventory usage, yet another departure from prior known systems.